Lin NaiNai
by Mocha Sins
Summary: MomijixOC. Influenced by the great Forbalathegreen. Full summary inside. :3
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Fruits Basket fic, even though I've loved it for a few months less than I've loved Inuyasha. I read a fic a while back, by forbalathegreen. It made me want to, you know, request that fic be put into the actual manga books—that's how real I felt about it. So any way, to show my hmm, feelings for that fiction this is dedicated to my new-found-friend, Forbala. :3 Oh, and try to remember I live in America and I don't go to book stores and stuff. (And that the library has up to like 7 of the books.) So if I get something wrong, don't be mean about it. -- Oh, and I also don't watch the anime. FRUITS BASKET ANIME BOO. :

Chapter one: The new kid

Momiji Sohma, a Japanese-German 16-year-old, sat on the couch of Shigure's and sucked on his lollipop. He looked around the room, and then in amazement walked up to a painting hanging above the kitchen sink. It was of Tohru and this strange girl, one he'd never seen before. Maybe she was new?

Momiji shrugged, and listened to Shigure close the door quietly, then heard the rustling of his shoe removal. "Ah, I see Momiji is here," He'd noted to himself, then walked into the room in which he was in.

"Shigure-san, where did this painting come from?" Momiji asked, turning to the other man in the room, and looked at him questioningly. "Has Tohru not introduced me to her?" He got a pitiful look on his face as if it was the end of the world, that Tohru may be keeping secrets from him.

"I'm sure that's not the problem, Momiji." Shigure said thoughtfully, almost as if he knew the girl in the painting. He'd seen her around the dojo once or twice when he was trying to talk to Kazuma. "Maybe the girl likes you, and is too nervous to even get near you." He chuckled as he heard the door close, Kyo yelling at Yuki that he was a stubborn brat, Yuki replying coolly, "At least I'm in the Zodiac." He walked into the kitchen, and nodded at Momiji.

Tohru entered the room, and looked at Momiji. "Ah! I didn't know you'd be here! Are you staying for dinner?" She ran toward her adorable rabbit-friend, and noticed his look. "Momiji-san? What's wrong?" She asked, then looked at Shigure, who shrugged.

"Who is she, Tohru-chan?" He asked, pointing at the painting. He looked at it for a second, then at Tohru again.

"Oh, Momiji! That's (Damn! My name is Saki, but I can't use that, my back up name is Ayame, and I can't use that! WTF! D: ) Lin. Are you upset with me? Please don't be, Momiji-san."

Momiji smiled, and nodded. "Oh, okay, I see." He started sucking again on his lollipop, and then added, "And I am staying for dinner."

Over the course of the next week, Momiji tried and tried to meet this 'Lin' person. Soon enough he gave up, until he realized she was the girl sitting next to him in his History class. "Oh! Are you Lin?" he asked one day, getting a nod from her. "Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma, Tohru-san's friend!" He exclaimed, smiling widely at Lin.

"Oh, uhm, hi, Momiji, I'm Lin. …I guess you already know that, though, right?" She smiled shyly, and looked away. Momiji blinked. "Oh, yes. Lin-san, did I say something to embarrass you? You're blushing!"

"Oh, no, Momiji-san, I uh,… I don't know. The teacher's coming we should stop talking," She said quickly, and looked at her notebook.

The Chinese fifteen year old stood almost above Momiji's shoulder. She was tiny. She liked it that way, though she hated the short jokes. She'd always tried to avoid Momiji—she was just another fangirl. Only, she felt different from the rest. She wasn't always fighting off girls to get away from 'her man', she wasn't always screaming his name when he looked at her…

She felt as if he didn't notice her. But of course, that was her own fault for avoiding and hiding from him. She smiled. She definitely wasn't like the rest of the girls. "So, uh, do you live with Tohru or does she only live with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki?" She asked suddenly in a whisper, looking at him slightly. The teacher was almost deaf; and wouldn't hear her. Momiji shook his head. "No, But I visit her quite often, ja. Het is pret!"

Lin blinked. "U kent het Duits?!" She asked, a tad bit too loud. She suddenly felt as if she'd known him all her life—like they do in the books. She grinned, and then snapped her attention to the teacher.

After class, which was the last period of course, Lin and Momiji walked out of the classroom talking about nonsense such as how "awesome Tohru is!"

Lin walked to Tohru's house—really Shigure's but who cares about him?—with Momiji. She loved him even more before she even set foot on Sohma property. Lin shyly opened the door, and Momiji bounded in, crying out, "Tohru-chaaann!" Lin quietly closed the door behind her, and slipped her shoes off.

Tohru greeted the two, and then they went up to her room. She'd already made dinner, but she was "waiting for Yuki to get home from the council, Kyo to get home from the Dojo and Shigure to get back from," Tohru paused then, "Wherever he goes today." She blushed and giggled.

When the three finally got home from the things they were doing, Tohru started heating up dinner. "You two are staying right?" Lin nodded, and Momiji said boldly, "Yes!"

A few weeks later came the big midterm tests. Lin was freaking out—as usual. Fortunately, Momiji was there to help her study.

"Who founded Japan?"

"Emperor Jimmu." Lin smiled. "I should go home. Thanks so much for dinner, Tohru." She hugged her friend, and turned to Momiji.

"Thanks so much for helping me study." She leaned forward to hug Momiji. She closed her eyes, then fell onto her stomach.

"Momiji?!"

--

Aha. Cliffhanger. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, crap. I did it again. I forgot to write another chapter. I'm sitting here, in my lonely house. Being very lonely D:

Chapter two: Surprise!

There were two thumps, and one loud cry. Lin landed on the ground, and realized she was probably crushing Momiji. Or what she thought was Momiji. She stood up, holding a small yellow rabbit in her arms. She looked at Tohru with wild eyes. "I really am bad luck!" she cried, holding the rabbit tighter. "I can't get a boyfriend, and when I find someone THEY TURN INTO A RABBIT!" She stood there ranting on and on about how things never worked out for her, and such, when Shigure walked into the room.

"Oh dear. Not another one. Tsk, tsk, Tohru-chan, we're going to have to stop letting you bring people over." He said, walking out of the room. Before he left, he poked his head in. "By the way, Lin, put the rabbit down and wait for a moment." He winked, and walked away. Lin did as she was told, and stared at it. There was a poof! and nother loud cry. Only this time, Lin ran out of the room.

"Tohru-chan ... did I do something?" Momiji looked at her.

"No, you just scared her. I should probably go stop her." Tohru ran from the room, and grabbed Lin just in time. "Lin! You musn't tell anyone, okay? It's a secret and only I, everyone else in the zodiac, and a few select people know about it. If you tell, I don't know what will happen but nothing good will come of it."

"What was that?! How did that happen?" Lin cried.

"We're possessed by the 12 animal spirits of the Chinese Zodiac." Yuki said, deciding to take that question for himself. "When a member of the opposite sex touches us, we turn into that animal. If we get weak or undergo a great deal of stress, we turn into that animal. And we might have to erase your memory."

Lin stood there, staring at him. "Yuki-kun ... What are you?" She asked softly.

"I'm the rat. Kyo's the cat. That's why we fight constantly. Shigure is the dog. Momiji is obviously the rabbit." He wasn't aware of why he was telling her so much. She was going to forget it soon enough anyway.

The next day at school, Lin sat down next to Momiji. "Am I going to forget?" She asked, looking at him. "I didn't mean to find out. I'm sorry... And I haven't told anyone. As long as I know about it, it won't leave my lips."

"Lin-chan, Akito-san was upset when Tohru-chan found out. I don't know if you'll remember it." He looked at her seriously, and frowned.

"Will I forget you?" She asked.

The bell for class rang, and they stopped talking. The teacher started handing out tests, and telling them all they "could have done better."

After class, Lin didn't wait for anyone. She ran to her locker and ran to her next class. It would be easier to forget him if she did it herself.

Lin walked home with Tohru, and when they got there so was Hatori. He looked Lin straight in the eye, and began performing the whole "I'm-taking-your-memory" deal. (basically at that time he was erasing her memory. I don't know how it works.)

Lin blinked. "It didn't work?" She asked, staring at the ground. Kyo butted in at this point. "Whaddya mean it didn't work?!"

"I know. The secret." Lin said, glaring at Kyo. "You're the cat. Yuki-kun, you're the rat. Momiji-kun, you're the rabbit. Chinese Zodiac. Weak. Touched by opposite sex. Turns in to animals. I'm sorry. I don't understand." Lin said. She was trembling. "Can't I just keep it with me? I don't want to forget them!" She said, running out of the house.

The cool, strong winds made it hard for her to walk. She kept going though, eventually collapsing against a tree. She started crying, then went home.

"Hello, Nai-Nai. Were you at Tohru-chan's again?" Lin's house keeper asked. Lin nodded, and went straight to her room. She looked at her poster of the Chinese Zodiac, and looked at the boar she circled. Then she wondered who the boar was. Maybe it was that strange man who tried to erase her memory. She sneezed, and it started raining. Hard. She crawled out her window, and sat on the sill. (I'm trying to imagine a two-story Japanese house. I watch too much Inuyasha.) Her mother came in, and started yelling at her about her grade on the test, and how Lin wasn't doing any homework. Lin yelled back about how her mother favored their little brother. They started fighting, Lin's mom threw things. Lin's mother walked out of the room, and Lin stayed on the window sill. She looked down, and jumped. Her skirt went flying up, but who cares? No one saw her. She ran. She didn't know where. She found herself back at Tohru's house.

She knocked on the door, shivering. Shigure answered it. "My modder and I had a fight." She said in a small voice. "Can I come in?"

Shigure noded, and lead her to the bathroom. He got her a towel out and then walked to Tohru's room. He returned a moment later with pajamas.

He stood there for a second. Lin stood there as well, shivering. "Well?" He said. "Do you need me to bathe you?" He asked, getting a gleeful look on his face. Lin smiled and shook her head, closing him out. She took a shower, dried off, and stared herself in the mirror. She put her clothes on, and went to Tohru's room. Momiji and Kyo were on the bed. Tohru was trying to clean. "...Hi." She said.

"Oh! Lin-chan! Is that why Shigure just took a pair of my pajamas? Not that I mind ... Lin-chan? Are you okay?"

"My mom and I had a fight. I came here. I don't know why." She said, bowing her head. "Do you mind if I stay over?" She asked, looking at Momiji, then to Kyo, then to Tohru.

Kyo laughed. "Right. Just make sure you lock the door, Tohru, or Shigure might find some time to have fun with the guest."

Lin looked at him for a moment, and shrugged. Tohru nodded, and started getting a few sheets and pillows for Lin's bed.

They all went to sleep. Lin went back home early in the morning, and found herself disowned. Her stuff was in three bags on the front porch. The housekeeper walked outside, and frowned. She handed Lin a lunch and a small bowl of breakfast. "Your mother doesn't know I've given you food. Go, Lin." Lin took her things, and found herself in a puddle of mud. She got up, and sighed.

She ate her breakfast, and walked back to Tohru's house.

"I've been disowned." She said flatly.


End file.
